The Dark Mind of Queen Zelda
by Hazelisevasive
Summary: As shadow envelope the golden land, pressure is growing on its monarch. Darkness thriving for power and its thirst strong, command is soon lost and she has become something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Calm thoughts**

She laid her white, glove covered hands gently on the cold rail as she looked over the snow covered kingdom. From the middle towers balcony she could overlook almost every province, the far stretching plains and fields that made the kingdom so free and beautiful. Her eyes watched the sleeping land, so peaceful and calm, it was like Ganon never truly had been here to cause havoc. Her mind flashed through different times during his reign, hopeless hours and painful moments. She turned her head gazing at a small part of the bridge crossing over Lake Hylia. A place she always found peace in, but she couldn't leave the castle, not even to go for a fast trip to the town. The assault had heavily damaged Hyrule leaving it in peril of any upcoming attacks. She needed these hours before she was needed in the morning. To build up the economy and establish a defense for any possible threats. She was almost thorn apart, it was consuming her, all the stress and responsible. All the pressure was on her, she didn't even want to think about her father, his fate had began to haunt her. She gave a look at the rising sun as she knew it soon was time, giving her the last strength she could need.

She turned slowly around walking towards the wooden door, as it closed behind her the sunlight could only get in through the few, small windows following the stair down. Her long white gown slightly touching the cold stone floor as she moved downwards in the tower. She stopped just meters from the door and took the stone wall for support as she took a deep breath, then tying up her long bright gentle hair into a ponytail, she was tired of the formalities and wore only what was necessary for any audience or meeting. She turned the handle slowly and opened the door, showing her the empty corridor. Pictures of places in the kingdom, old, new, forgotten, she had laid eyes upon them all, even if you chose not the believe it.

Another door leading to a far larger room, the throne room. She walked up to the metal encrusted chair, almost large enough to room a family of five persons. She paced before it, she couldn't sit before anyone had entered the room, the fear of falling into sleep was something she didn't want to feel again. A faint creak could be heard before the large throne doors slowly began to move, through it two guards wearing hoods with leather armor stepped through closely followed by a well dressed woman. She almost floated forward on the dark red carpet with her wide dark-purple dress flowing in the same rate as her movement. She smiled she could see the monarch closer, making eye contact before she was at the base of the small stair leading up to the throne. She made a slight curtsey before she spoke in a low voice.

" I know as well as you, that this is not a challenge for you."

" Discrete as usual, the throne was something I shouldn't touch for many years to come. If only the goddesses had made a kinder choice in this position."

" You were meant to be the ruling monarch sooner or later, you know it as well as anyone, my majesty"

" Leave the formalities, you know that you can speak freely with me, Vivian"

" My queen, you always insist, but I disobey"  
She sat down on the throne looking into the eyes of Vivian, before a smile showed on her lips. Vivian gave a small laugh, followed by the queen.

" You always know how to get to me, Vivian"

" You should know better then to face me in arrogance, Queen Zelda"

How Vivaian always could make such a graceful appearance and be a such warm person, she didn't really know. She didn't know why she always laughed to this specific humor, what was so special about it? It seemed always like a relief to do something amusing like mocking the upper class citizens. She had never been one, even though she had grown up in a castle and been given so much attention.  
But she was her support, even though she hadn't told her everything. Her fathers fate she knew, but how lonely and dark the inside was, that Vivian was unaware of.

She gazed from her throne on her, for a moment there was something wrong with the atmosphere in the room, she threw a look around the entire chamber like if something has passed the eyes of her guardians. When she sensed a relief she ignored the moment, blaming it in her thoughts on stress and fatigue.

" What news have you brought me then?" Zelda said with a gently voice.

"Well, there has been more activity in the western desert and not just regular sandstorms and disoriented troops. Something or someone is lurking out there. I know only as your councilor I shouldn't take major decisions but until further I stopped sending scouts and recon missions out there." Vivian replied as calm as ever while overlooking a small wooden parchment.

" As always those Gerudians are up to something, last time Kotake froze me to the ceiling while her sister ended half the of the population in the castle town. All in search of an entrance to the temple of time."

Zelda rubbed her temple with her left hand, staring into the floor until she realized she was almost reminiscing. Getting a concerned look from Vivian she straightened out and laid her hands back on the sides of the throne.

" Greed can do terrible things to ones mind, not forgetting often evil stands behind it ready to strike." Said Vivian looking into the eyes of Zelda.

" Indeed, much have been witnessed in these lands, more then mortal eyes should bare on it's conscious in fact."

Vivian looked at Zelda with concern of her mind, she had become very drawn back, she wouldn't speak as much as she used to and only attended to major events and assemblings. She feared that the queen would give up on her kingdom leaving it in peril. She shrugged it off, and as Zelda noticed she blamed it on the cold halls.

" I have more information for you, but currently it is spread throughout a room of officers who I need to get it from."  
Vivian smiled slightly after she had ended her sentence, getting a minor nod from Zelda she turned and walked out as gracefully as she had entered.

As a maid whispered into the ears of the queen, she let out a small sigh of relief and made a gesture to the guards to leave her for the time being, leaving her to her thoughts.

She walked in a slow pace out through the inspiring throne doors ornamented with legends of Hyrule. Light covered her face, almost illuminating from her as she walked up to a wide stone rail. She laid her hands on it and witnessed the entire capital of Hyrule from this specific place. She leaned laying her elbows on the rail, watching the growing kingdom with interest as it was bestowed with sunlight. The cooling winds swept by, making her see the mark of Hyrule on the flag which fluttered at the east direction. She leaned her hand against her cheek as she disappeared within her thoughts. She frowned and laughed at old memories from times when she didn't need to control everything, it was an easier period. The string holding her hair in a tail was removed, she put it away and shook her hair then letting it hang along the shoulder as she leaned over the rail again.

As she drifted away in her thoughts once again the wind changed, drastically it turned and blew strongly to the west, almost ripping of the flag. Drawn out from daydreaming, she hastily looked around, the guards at the closed throne door seemed as shocked and confused as their own queen. Dark clouds gathering in the west could be easily spotted, she held one hand against the chest in fear of the worst. As the lightning struck through the clouds, she fell to the ground, still conscious. Before the palace guards reached her she sat up on her knees, gazing to whatever evil that was summoned in the desert. The clouds lowered and was suddenly drained, turning into a vortex of matter combined with the wind in a shape of a smaller hurricane. It was drawn into the sands, she raised from the ground only to witness this matter vanish into t he depths of the desert.

" Tell lady Vivian to send a group of scouts to investigate this matter, I don't want our kingdom to be ambushed in it's weakest hour" Zelda said that before she ventured back into the throne room closing the large stone doors again behind her.

As the guards sent a messenger to the lady, their own queen went to her tower once again. Afraid of what just occurred she wouldn't hesitate to do what was required to remove this affliction from her heart. She headed down again, telling her palace guardians to cancel whatever that did not concern this situation. As she closed the door to her own quarter and laid a while on her stone bed ornamented with healing words in Hylian letters and words.

Heading down an endless rune covered path and swirling winds holding her to the ground. It never ended, it haunted her, persuading her wherever she would go. Always to bring her down, even if she would stand up and face it.  
She flew up staring forward into the wall, casting a look around. She was back, only a nightmare, why wouldn't it leave her alone.

" Leave me alone! I didn't choose my destiny, the goddesses brought it upon me!"  
She screamed into the air in her anger. As a maid ran into the room followed by a guardian, she laid down again.

" It happened again, I still can't have one night alone." She said quietly to the maid.  
The maid showed that she could handle it and the guardian left, as the maid took a towel and moistened it before she put it on the forehead of the queen.

" I will send for the doctor again." She said to Zelda

" No, send for the shaman, he is better, we must find someone who can actually cure something, he may be able to know more also."

" I will see to it after you have calmed down, my majesty."  
Zelda raised and sat at the edge of the bed with her hands on her face, to try and forget and find serenity again.  
The maid gave her some grinded herbs to help her sleep better, the maid left when Zelda had began to try and rest once again.  
Fear of loss, that was a scarr that was never shown, but it could never been taken away, how much you wanted or tried it would remain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delusion with pressure**

The night had finally began, and rest was all that were left for the citizens of Hyrule's capital, as light faded the shadow figures were harder to spot, passing through the walls protecting the city. Passing by guards undetected, sneaking through halls of guardians and out into the courtyard. The moon almost lit up the dark-blue cloak, covering the trespasser following the female through the soft, white covered courtyard. He gripped his blue cap with the Rubin eye at its front. As he swung around his cloak making a small sound from his leather shoes in the snow covered ground. He went close to the female, dressed in a velvet dark-violet robe. She looked at him with a mix of superiority and anxiousness, staying behind a large old tree blocking the rays from the moon away from her.

" I am not finished here, you can't begin until I have got what I search for." She said with a low, tense voice.

" We had an agreement, but you will get it once I have obtained her, will that satisfy you?" He responded with a light and cold comment.

" Why wouldn't anyone notice it? People close to her will know if she behaves differently!" Her voice was growing more tense and louder.

" Settle down, or she will soon know everything. Our plan hangs on a thread, a minor change could destroy everything. The way she acts and speaks, it's not hard to imitate. But do tell me what these guardians are? I have not seen them and there is nothing to be told of them so far."

" Well, to what I have learned they are her secret guards, the last line of defense for her, I think they are a line of sorcerers who use enchantments to get around unnoticed, only she is able to interact and command them. Otherwise you will be the unseen assailant, the guards around here only pretend to be something."

" So, do we agree to complete this in my terms, or should I wait for whatever you are searching for? You have not fallen to her, have you?"

"Of course not, that's absurd, I need the ancient seal of Hyrule, it is hidden somewhere in the lower old sections of the castle, but I have not gained access yet."

" I still feel that you do not wish to harm her in any way, I can bring you whatever you want, I can grant you those doors to be opened before your very eyes. But I will give you more time to sneak around if truly desire it. I need more information anyway if this is to be kept from anybody."

He turned hastily and revealed a small apothecary bottle hanging from the red belt at his waist. His dark sky blue tunic flowing with the wind as he walked from her silently, before vanishing into the calm winds of the cold.

She turned leaning against the old tree, she laid a hand before her eyes rubbing the forehead. _What now? Is it really worth to have released him, just because of the seal? She trusted me, I think she really did.._

She took a few steps backwards before turning and facing the wooden door. She had tried to maintain serenity while passing guards and maids, but she was ready to burst when she managed to get inside her chamber. Her head full of these thoughts, blaming her and speaking of blasphemy. It was her mind, but she had lost control over herself, she slowly sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Waiting for the sun to rise, she felt the urge to sleep drawing closer and in the end she let go, and succumb to the soothing night.

Zelda walking down from the throne with the light resting upon her face from the large chamber windows. The white velvet skirt sliding on the steps behind her, holding her hands together with the fingers crossed over against the soft garment hanging from her shoulders.

The night had for once been calm and given her enough rest to help her people, though she was still concerned about the lurking dangers which was not revealed.

A small lady walking against her, dressed in typical garments of Hyrule that's seemed to be a little worn-out. She moved silently towards her with a smile on her face, looking kindly on the stressed queen.

" I suppose you would be the monarch, dear?" The lady said with a old, soft voice.

" Yes" She said while smiling. " I am the queen, I would assume that you are Renado's assistant maybe?

She chuckled before looking into the Queen's eyes. " I am his older sister, you see I move around a little more, I spend more time in Termina.

Do you still have sleeping problems?" She said, now whispering.

" Well, that is why I have asked you to attend here. The doctor here likes to self medicate more then he enjoys to treat others."

" I see, sit down, dear, let me try my old woman tricks and see what I can do"

She started to examine her, it didn't take long until she asked if she could lend a pen for notes.

" As I can see or rather assume, you are experiencing too much stress. Do you have a councilor?

You need to give more tasks to others, or you will get torn apart by all this."

Zelda knew it was something like this. But giving the problems to someone else was hard, she didn't want to give all the responsible to someone else.

" I can get some herbs and create a medicine that will calm you down, and take it easier, it will help you sleep, but my advice remains, you will need it" The woman spoke once more.

Zelda nodded and the woman toke off after giving her an extra exam to be sure of what she needed.

The cold once again swept around, before the shaman returned a large blizzard had fallen upon Hyrule. Locking the monarch herself in her castle, as the winds stormed around, the snow dancing in the symphony of the air.

The dark presence could not go by unnoticed, the strong outer force crawling into the feelings of the ruling hand.

Zelda raised hastily from her bed, grabbing her large coat hanging from a golden hook near the bed she rushed out of the chamber.

As she entered the large throne room she saw a number of castle guards standing ready in groups staring at the huge throne doors.

" Something is coming they said" A maid said as she stood next to her.

" What do you mean? Is the storm getting worse?" Zelda asked confounded.

" No, one of the scouts from Gerudo had rushed into the castle in a terrible shape and scared to death too. He said that evil was approaching and it didn't go long until the storm was upon us. Something is coming and the storm follows it."

Zelda drew the coat close and wrapped it tightly around her. She knew something was coming, the presence was strong, and terrifyingly familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Her**

Covered in the blistering sun was no more. The monstrous blizzard had swallowed her and made her a prisoner as she walked in the cold sand.

She reminisced over the past events as she walked with a thick layer of clothes through the swirling snow.

Wandering from the stronghold held by the Gerudo's she was their trusted represent to walk through this dangerous land. Struck by havoc and misery has been seen long, in severe doses spread upon this golden land.

As the Gerudo's own leader clutched on to her garments hoping the snow would fall at last, she couldn't even dream of what would happen when she entered the main city of Hylian's.

As silent as a sheikah itself the sand vanished, her eyes shut the last distance when she had seen the pole rising. Realizing the wind was calmer and the light stronger, she opened her eyes.

The snow was gone. She gazed along the path leading away from the desert area and along the hills. Not even the slightest sign of the colour white. She removed the outer layer of her thick coat and dropped it on the ground at first. Walking into the vast spread fields of grass, drawing her hand along the tops of the straws. Feeling and seeing no liquid.

As she heard a branch snap she turned hastily around. Silence once again. That someone had followed her through this catastrophic blizzard was as close to impossible you could get. Walking slowly back to her garments, she picked it up while having an eye at every direction.

To ambush a Gerudians wasn't the smartest thing, even the simplest of mind would know such a thing.

She shrugged it off and got onto the path while having her coat over the shoulder.

How do you walk into a storm and then never realize you hadn't entered it? It makes sense that it vanished, but leaving no trace?

Even though it puzzled her, it was quite comfortable knowing the storm had left, and searched new grounds to tremble. Storms and other weathers had this mysterious thing shrouded upon them, but there was something else with this one.

As she kept on, she couldn't help to notice, though the weather had left, it got colder and the wind got stronger the further she ventured against Hyrule's castle. Also the shadows she had glanced upon, stealthily moving in and out from the forest had been too revealing, someone was watching her. Friend or foe, nevertheless she without a flinch gripped a dagger hidden at her leg and lunged it swiftly enough into the forest.

Silence at first but only seconds later she heard a branch snap and a moan. Leaving her coat on the ground she rushed into the woods with her hand on a small dagger looking spear hidden under her arm.

Upon entering between the trees she could lay her eyes on a younger male stuck against a tree with the dagger pinning his long robe sleeve against it.

"Nethary" She said the name as it echoed through her mind, giving life to her forgotten memories. " I haven't seen you since..." She stopped as she remembered why." I'm sorry...the banishment shouldn't have been brought upon you, but..."

He interrupted her as he pulled the dagger out carefully " You don't have to explain yourself, I know why you had to, though the king was dead, your sisters feared I would rise and try to cease control. I know."

" I had hidden you well from all, I thought it would be safe when Ganondorf died. I had forgotten all this." She looked down next to the ground Nethary had sat on.

"I'm not angry with you or any in the tribe, I pretty much enjoy the life I live now, it has broaden my view of certain things, giving a new perspective."

They locked in eye contact, obviously there was still feelings erupting from both of them, and the both knew and thought the same. It was forbidden.

"Well, since there is no bad feelings, then you wouldn't mind me asking where you are heading?"

Nethary gave her a smile as they kept gazing on each other.

"I'm currently heading for Hyrule town, to re-supply, well I was, then I caught your trail and began to follow you, until the dagger made me realize you can't stalk a true Gerudian."

She smiled at him before turning and walking out from the forest.

"I guess you could tag along with me then, I'm on route as you certainly would know by now."

He laughed a little, since that was an obvious statement made, he picked up a backpack that laid near the tree and threw it over the shoulder before he ran out and caught up with her, the robe swinging to the winds charm.

They had been walking on the path for several hours, the sun was still sending its light upon them, but was slowly going down over the high mountain in it's orange-red colour.

Nethary was amazed about the thing Nabooru had told him these past hours, she had a lot to tell for her age, and a very interesting viewpoint in every one of them.

Nabooru had realized her past feelings about Nethary and embraced them just to ignore them once again, she knew what was right and before she had confused them for something else.

The path turned hastily after some trees in front of them. Nabooru had wrapped her coat around her, but not taken it on.

"Is it only me, or has it gotten colder as we got closer to the town?"

Nabooru looked at Nethary with a questioning expression.

"No, you're right, the temperature has gotten low in the past hour. That's strange if you consider what the options could be."

" The sun is barely showing, but is still there, I can see it behind the mountain, and there is no clouds also."

They kept on walking and as they got passed the trees connected to the forest. The stones ornamented a larger path surrounding the large castle town walls. The small bridges crossing over the moat which was a great defense against intruders with no greater siege weaponry.

But something wasn't right, as Nabooru and her male companion laid their Gerudian eyes on the castle, the saw it.

A mist, a thick cloud of what looked like white smoke covering the major part of the town and almost to the top of the castle.

Only the peak showed of the tall towers of the Hyrule's castle.

"What is this?"

She glanced at him and the returned her gaze to the town.

Her eyes didn't really believe nor understand what this could be, what would even conjure this.

It only existed inside the town, as if it had wrapped itself around and captured the small city. She wrapped her coat closer and felt strong winds enveloping around them as she had picked up the pace and went close to the bridge on the west side.

She held her hand out against the smoke and felt a cold embracing her arm, it wasn't smoke, it was snow, but it was not touchable. It was in a gas-like form.

Nethary stood beside her and looked as confused as her, the met in eye contact and both knew what to do next. Without uttering a word, both of them ventured into the thick mist. Not feeling anything but the cold mist, the kept going, barely seeing each other as the kept on through the smoke, even though they were right next to each other. Nabooru suddenly felt something colder, frozen to be exact. But it wasn't in the air, it was firm. She had held her hand out so she wouldn't obviously walk right into something. Shee stroked her hands along it and realized it was the town wall. Covered in ice.

A sudden hand grabbed her wrist, and she felt someone next to her.

"I've found the door."

She heard his familiar voice, and almost got intimidated as she thought someone attacked her.

A little un-edged, since she really wasn't used to these situations. But she didn't let it show. After all, she was a Gerudian.

He dragged her with him through the large wooden gates and kept holding her wrist until they had entered the market or what should have been the market.

It was completely empty, the silence sweeping every corner on the snow covered ground. The large fountain in the center was the same except for the minor detail. It was encased in ice, the water that used to flow from it had frozen and made a gracious shape with the water. Though beautiful, it was disturbing. She couldn't enjoy it, the cause of this was evil and the art was there for dark.

What she didn't get was, when she looked behind her she could see a wall of white swirling dust. Keeping the sight of what was outside away.

It had been cold, and the snow had covered the entire kingdom. Yet there still was something awkward about this weather in the city. It wasn't the same. It was chilling, but it chilled into the very spine just by watching it.

Nethary who was scurrying around outside the buildings trying to get a view inside. He couldn't find the slightest sign of life. He walked up to a door, the handle was frozen, obviously. He laid two fingers against it and closed his eyes. For a moment Nabooru could almost feel the intensity going on in his body. By the second he opened his eyes the door flew open with a cracking sound hitting the wall on the inside.

He turned and looked at Nabooru, who gave an approving look at him before he entered.

"Where is everyone?" She looked around inside the building after saying it to him.

" I guess this wouldn't bring any answer, but it was worth trying, I suppose.."

He sighed and looked under some books and checked through old pappers and dusty rooms.

"Doesn't it seem a little bit too old in here?"

He gave a Nabooru a strange gaze as he picked up one of the old journals.

"Either this was empty before this storm or this has been going on for a long time. I wonder why no one has said anything. Shouldn't this be news to everyone?"

"You're right.. we should have picked this up by hearing someone talking about it.

Yet..."

He stopped has he flipped the pages in the journal, looking more confused by the pages he turned.

"What? Did you find anything?"

"I think so, someone kept notes what happened here. They tell of the sinking temperature and the missing people. They seemed to have disappeared one by one. At night, at least that was this person says.."

He went silent as he kept turning the pages, going further down into the story.

He removed his hood with one hand and kept staring into the book.

Nabooru kept looking at him as if she was caught up in what he would tell her. She switched her gaze and glanced over the items in the house. Not much of a living. Besides the books and the stacks of papper written on, there wasn't much else, like whoever lived here had left and left it for someone else to read.

Half burned candles, old plates, dead plants and webs covering the entire place.

Nethary suddenly stopped turning the pages and kept rereading the same on over and over.

"Someone took him."

"Him?"

Was the first thing she reacted on.

"Yes, he began referring to himself in third person on the last pages, as if he lost his mind by some reason."

He looked up and gazed at her. Walking over holding the book in one hand he held it out to her and kept his thumb on one sentence.

Nabooru frowned and went over to his side and looked into the journal. She reread it once more and got more concerned by the word.

"Isn't that a little to familiar?" Said Nethary looking at her.

Nabooru went silent as if paralyzed. She laid a finger against her forehead and walked around the journal which Nethary had put down for the moment on a table. She kept glancing at it and walked in circles before she stopped.

"This could actually explain things." She said to herself looking out through the dirty window.

He stared at her with his arms behind his back, a frown and a smile.

"It's really not your business to interfere what I say." She said with a humorous tune.

"A large part of my tribe disappeared, what did you think I was here for? Also why did we break in here?" She looked at him smirking while crossing her arms.

He laughed and turned, beginning to search some of the other pappers being lose on the other smaller tables and scattered on the floor.

"Maybe finding out something about what happened here?"

She raised her eyebrows as if she was surprised.

"Unnecessary statement?" He said with his back turned against her.

She didn't answer, but she remembered something else, what did he say in the last pages. She picked up the journal and flipped through the pages.

The text stopped. Nabooru raised her finger and followed the long line drawn from the word. He had stopped in the middle of it.

"I presume it was here he stopped, when they finally decided to take him."

She sighed and walked over to him with the journal in her right hand.

He glanced at it, but didn't say anything.

"I think we should head for the castle, there is nothing more for us here."

She dropped the journal on the floor and walked outside. She didn't care what happened to them. Why should she.

She went outside silent and Nethary wasn't slow to follow. They walked silently across the market towards the large stone gates separating the market from the entrance to Hyrule's castle.

Shoving the large gate open, which was practically sealed cheaply. They crossed the bridge over a small moat to the other gate, which was wide open strangely.

Nabooru caught a shadow in the corner of her eye. Leaning slightly over to Nethary she looked him in the eyes and the glanced at the right and left.

He nodded slightly and kept on walking. Something was here, she just needed to know what.

But it never came.

They kept on walking, passing the large statue with one of the three triforce pieces located not far from the entrance. It was colder her as well. But no snow. Permafrost could be seen on the tips of the grass, but no snow. Frozen stones and walls, but not the smallest sign of any snow at all. It seemed as if it was too cold to be anything else but frozen here.

Standing outside the large doors to the castle, she hesitated on opening the door. She glanced at Nethary, then placed her hand on the handle. The door was frozen sealed, but not unbreakable, she pulled out her dagger and placed it in the narrow opening between the large metal enforced oak doors. She pressed it as far as she were able, and it went further the suspected, considering the strength of the massive doors. She glanced at Nethary and smirked then raised her leg with the knee up against her chin before she swiftly kicked forward making the dagger spring through the lock. Which was enough for her to open it as it went widely open by itself.

Revealing a majestic dark red carpet crawling into the dark hall of the corridor. She glanced again, but was decisive in her eyes and walked inside.

The walls were suitably ornamented with large pictures of different peoples and landscapes. The high roof was in different patterns, though hard to see in the dull light, it seemed like the castle had been sealed from the world outside.

Nabooru kept her eyes in every direction as they walked on, for some reason, Nethary seemed to calm for being in what seemed an abandoned castle.

Maybe he knew it was empty, what if it was? But where had they gone, since when had the entire population left this city in particular?

She thought back on the times when Ganondorf had taken control over the town, he had ripped the entire castle from the ground and made a bottomless pit at the bottom of it. Even then the town was inhabited, mostly by the Redead's, but there were people left, hidden.

Life as a sage was easier, but stripped of power had made her realize, you can't change fate. It was inevitable.

As she began walking up a staircase, she realized that Nethary wasn't behind her. She turned, not seeing much as the light still was dim, though her eye's now were attuned to it.

She walked around the corned with her hand on the dagger in it's small sheath. He expression went from careful to surprised in a second, she frowned and didn't know if she should be furious, or stay stunned, since she had an image to keep.

He stood there gazing on one of the large paintings of a large field with a mansion surrounded by cut and shaped bushes. It seemed as if you gazed into an upper class future home. It seemed unreal and so far from the present.

He turned to her and didn't say a word as he saw her staring to the side with her eyes. They both flinched and turned their strength to the ears. A slight breeze could be heard from the slightly opened door. She almost disappeared when she turned and went up via the stairs.

He felt it was best not to utter anything, at this time. He thought that the interest for art maybe should be put aside, though he had longed for some new things to lay eyes upon.

All the doors looked the same, one by one the passed them on every floor, trying to find the throne room in this castle was worse the getting out from a maze.

Until the reached a dead on in a large wide corridor at the top of the staircase.

A wide compact metallic door looking as if it were a part of the wall was spotted on the right. And a smaller one in the end of the hall. She winked at Nethary who just followed her around, they hadn't said anything for the past hour. The place was worse then it seemed, it was to dangerous to keep a conversation alive, and not jeopardize their lives.

They stood before it and took one side each and checked for any mechanize or way to move it. It had a small lever. One on each side.

"Seems we found it." She said with a smile. Slightly exhausted from the search, but not ready to give up.

They pulled on the same second and the door made a cracking sound before a creaking one. It flew up half a meter, before slowly rising the rest of the way. It actually went upwards, for begins o large, you'd think it would collapse the walls or something.

The cold wind suddenly felt soothing as this door had lead them outside. She embraced it with kindness closing her eyes feeling alive instead of trapped.

Nethary walked up beside her and looked over the thick stone rail at the front to see how far the sight would reach. The robe flowing with the wind, he didn't even feel the cold except against his hands.

She leaned over the rail and though she knew it was now corrupted and they were inside a stronghold of shadow for the moment, she enjoyed the view and relaxed.

Nethary stood next to her glancing at her in times, turned in the other direction gazing at the door they had come from.

He looked up and saw the large building above, two wide staircases leading up to a small garden ornamented paths to it.

He nudged Nabooru with his elbow and nodded against the building. She too got her mind filled with thoughts.

The large doors probably being more then ten meters high and about half as wide.

It seemed as if something had hit the centre locking mechanism of the doors then pushed them both to the sides with immense force, crushing them in the process. She walked slowly up to the open way following Nethary.

He felt on what should be also the same type of door as at the entrance, it was enforced with metal and ornamented with clear silver-like material.

He turned and looked at her, she wasn't really surprised, she seemed to wonder about what was inside more then what did this, and if it was inside. Still.

Walking along an even wider and thicker carpet in a slightly lighter red then inside the kept the eyes forward and looked around the majestic throne. They had found it, at the top. Rays from the blocked sun still made it easier to see in here. Some windows where covered with curtains, but not enough to make it dark.

She stopped and put her right hand on Nethary's chest, making him stop. He looked at her, but she didn't look back to him. She kept her eyes forward staring against the throne.

Feeling something cold flowing around him and then continue out, he looked slowly forward. Something dark moved, it moved coming from the left side and walked against the throne.

He lowered himself slightly as she had done. A battle stance.

The person moved slowly, but gracefully, being more easier to stop the more it moved towards the centre. Wearing what would be a long dark dress of some kind, moved with her movements as she neared the seat. Long gloves of gloom and unseen feet. The face was covered behind a large cowl, this somehow blocking out the dim light coming from outside.

Nabooru felt her heart rush as the one standing before them had a bad vibe, and a worse aura.

Whoever she was, she was the source, and the only one here so far.

She spotted an eye glow from within the cowl and reacted drastically. She drew her dagger and held it ready behind her back, whishing she had her swords her the trusty Gerudian spear.

The woman had a robe-dress on her with long sleeves covering the gloves she was wearing, hidding herself. She could be, at this time, anything that horrors may allow. Not knowing what or where she came from, made it worse to understand the situation.

She raised her left arm and held it outwards almost in their direction with the palm directed to the roof and the arm slightly bowed. The glimpse once again appeared in her eye, and Nabooru caught it, filled with rage and darkness, yet the violet colour was so very clear.

She tilted her head slightly and Nabooru felt the chilling cold creep from her arms onto her shoulders through the neck and down the spine. It was immense, and she knew soon, soon enough she would do something, but she was already revealed.

Her voice echoed through the halls, almost shrilling in the ears. Her arm lowered as it past them, leaving the chill slowly behind.

"Welcome, to the new world."


End file.
